ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Jimmy Chisel
' '''James Patrick Charles' (September 9, 1949 - ) better known as Jimmy Chisel is a professional wrestling manager, former announcer and wrestler. He was best known as the General Manager of Los Angeles based promotion Pro Wrestling R4GE. Early life Charles was born the only son of a Dallas office clerk and an elementary school teacher. He was trained by Galveston wrestler Rosco Reed in the late 60s. Charles also helped Reed to train Charles' cousin and best friend Bruce Campbell. Early career Jimmy Charles first made his name in professional wrestling as an in ring performer. Jimmy made his in-ring debut at the age of just 18 in the regional days of pro-wrestling. Wrestling originally under real name and he was given the Jimmy Chisel name by wrestler 'Sawtooth' Ted Buckson while Charles was working in the Mid-South during the period 1970-71. Charles quite a draw during his career and he made a comfortable living out of wrestling which added to his exhuberant wrestling persona. Officially Jimmy retired in 1980 after an incident in Tacoma, Washington where he was arrested for drugs possession and spent a short time in prison. He legally changed his name to Jimmy Chisel in 1984 and re-entered the wrestling business firstly as a promoter and followed his successful promoting with the opening of a wrestling school in Gavleston, Texas. In the late 80s Chisel's Texan Wrestling Alliance (which later became South Texas Wrestling after he sold it to Bruce Campbell) begain in 1992 a working agreement with Delaware Wrestling Alliance which was run by Nicholas Petrov, father of Ivan Petrov and long time friend of Chisel. As part of the agreement TWA and DWA would trade talent and as a result Chisel first came into contact with Nicholas Petrov's sons Ivan and Igor who were an up-and-coming tag team in the DWA territory. After a show in Sweetwater, Texas where the team of Bruce, Andrew and Randy Campbell managed by Chisel wrestled The Odd Men Out (The Petrovs and Jake Hammerstein). Chisel was so impressed by The Odd Men Out that he not only became their wrestling manager but worked as an agent for them for many years. Kamikaze Championship Wrestling After the Petrovs briefly left the wrestlig business between 1996 and 2000 Chisel worked Indy shows and for South Texas Wrestling mostly managing Jake Hammerstein under the comedy gimmick of Big Baby Jake or when Hammerstein wrestled as Blox. In 2002 Jimmy Chisel joined Ivan Petrov (who now wrestled as Krazy Ivan, a gimmick which Chisel claims to have invented) and Big Baby Jake in Kamikaze Championship Wrestling. Petrov and Hammerstein now wrestled without Chisel as The OutKasts but this team was short-lived, they broke up after losing the KCW Tag team titles to The Nephilums. Chisel made his KCW debut at KCW Revial where he made an attempt to interfere in the Barbed Wire Cell match between Krazy Ivan and Big Baby Jake only to be attacked by Ivan. Chisel soley managed Big Baby Jake after this and also spent his time searching for new clients. He found a new client in Eddie T (as The Avenger) who teamed with Big Baby Jake briefly and under Chisel's management held the KCW Intercontinental title. Chisel and BBJ united with Krazy Ivan once more after Ivan won the KCW HardKore title in July 2002 but this was a short lived union as both Chisel and Hammerstein would be released from KCW after The Gauntlet Pay-Per-View event. Back On The Independent Scene Chisel and Hammerstein (now solely competing as Blox) worked mostly for DWA and STW for the best part of a year after their KCW release. Chisel also started managing his son Tony Chisel during this time. In 2003 Chisel made a brief return to active wrestling when he faced off with Edge Wrestling Federation Heavyweight Champion Chainsaw at an EWF television event. The match ended in a double DQ. Pure Pro Wrestling Chisel resurfaced in 2005 as part of Ivan Petrov's Pure Pro Wrestling (2PW) promotion formed after the closure of Pro Wrestling R4GE that November. Originally Chisel was hired to work as the color commentator alongside wrestling journalist Mike Trent but The Chiz as he was dubbed by the fans became quite popular and went from being just an commentator to being Ivan Petrov's (kayfabe) right hand man. He was also made the first and only Commissioner of 2PW, as part of The Petrov Administration, the leading stable in 2PW. 2PW went bankrupt in March 2005 and Chisel along with the Petrovs took to working the independent scene once again. Pro Wrestling R4GE Ivan Petrov was hired by Pro Wrestling R4GE upon its re-opening in late April 2006, as part of this deal both Igor Petrov and Jimmy Chisel also signed for R4GE. However Ivan Petrov was due to mounting injuries forced to retire and Igor soon left R4GE to compete in Japan. This left Chisel without an on-screen purpose in R4GE, although he did make a few appearances in pre-Pay-Per-View hype shows as a member of the discussion panel and also made appearances alongside Ivan Petrov during the weeks leading up to his retirement. Chisel began writing a weekly coloumn in the Summer of 2006 called the R4GE Issue which became very popular with wrestlers and fans alike until Chisel was forced to cease writing the R4GE Issues in September 2006. As well as writing R4GE Issue, Chisel became part of the R4GE creative team first on a consultancy basis but as of 2007 he as become part of the booking team. Team Chizam 2007 Chisel was always a popular figuire with the R4GE roster and he struck up a friendship with Dave Bermingham late 2006 which resulted in the creation of the stable Team Chizam 2007 or simply Team Chizam. In February 2007 this friendship grew into Chisel once again becoming an active manager and on-screen presence in Pro Wrestling R4GE when he began managing Dave Bermingham in the weeks prior to the Breaking Point PPV where Bermingham and Mikey Duros would face Ken Fuqua for the R4GE World title. A series of training skits would follow which led to the return of R4GE favorite Badre Bally as Chisel's comedy foil and Phil Atken was hired by Chisel to be Dave Bermingham's PR guru after the two had a drinking party at Chisel's home. Team Chizam went on to lampoon former R4GE wrestlers such as AJ, Viper (who Chisel had trained) by maintaing that Chisel had saved them after they had been fired by R4GE (and in AJ's case saved him from killing himself, though he did break both his legs) and Chisel had given them a job doing menial tasks in his Los Angeles home. The group also made fun of then R4GE World champion 'The Franchise' Ken Fuqua (by having Badre Bally dress up as him and dance to R.E.M's song 'What's The Frequencey Kenneth?') and most notably Fnord when during the Breaking Point training segments Chisel shouted at Bermingham to 'DO IT (win the World title) FOR ALL OF R4GE...EXCEPT FNORD - HE DOESN'T COUNT!' Chisel would also act as a guest referee for the main event at Breaking Point and reluctantly counted the pinfall when Dave Bermingham was pinned by Mikey Duros to win the R4GE World title. On the following episode of TNT, Chisel would be rescued from a group of midgets by his other Team Chizam charge Badre Bally. R4GE General Manager On April 5, 2007, Jimmy Chisel announced that after seeing his former client Dave Bermingham beaten up and the following week forced to wrestlle his friend Logan Gable with Bermingham's career on the line; that Chisel would be challenging R4GE General Manager Siefer Kross over his position in R4GE claiming that Kross had been only working in his own interests and not in the good of the company. Chisel presented Kross with a petition in support of making Chisel the new General Manager, signed by the R4GE roster and in the following week Chisel teamed up with Logan Gable against Mikey Duros (the R4GE World Heavyweight champion who was managed by Kross) and Siefer Kross with the General Managers position on the line. Duros abandoned his manager Kross during this match and made an attempt to escape only to see his exits blocked by members of the R4GE roster. Chisel pinned Kross and became the new General Manager of Pro Wrestling R4GE. Chisel's first actions as General Manager were to give Badre Bally a shot at the R4GE Television title and then to give Logan Gable the spot of wrestler Rage (who had attempted to blindside Gable backstage)in the R4GE Custom Championship Tournament. It was this moment that led to the debut of R4GE personality Aiee The Midget. With R4GE under threat from the AWF Invasion, Chisel announced the AWF would be banned from the R4GE Arena after the TNT on May 31, 2007. After the AWF were defeated Chisel spent most of his time with his sidekick Aiee The Midget, until Aiee was kidnapped by New World Warrior. In the time since then Chisel has unsuccessfully auditioned replacement midgets and has most recently been seen with R4GE Lawyer Irivne Goldberg who has been become a lager presence in Chisel's life due to his impending divorce. Suspected Death In October 2007 rumours circled that Jimmy Chisel was found dead in his hotel room at the Monika Centrum Hotel in Riga, Latvia after a bout of heavy drinking. Cause of death is thought to be severe alcohol poisoning. However this turned out to be a rumour. Chisel had suffered alcohol poisoning but he was treated in a Latvian hospital and has since made a full recovery. G-2 Wrestling Chisel returned to professional wrestling in December 2007 announcing that he would be opening his own promotion based out of his vast ranch outside of Galveston, Texas. G-2 Wrestling held it's first show in January 2008 and has been growing in popularity. Personal life Legally changed his name to Jimmy Chisel in 1984, has had an on-going relationship with Michelle Byrne a former secretary from New York. They have a house together in Los Angeles (which some have called "El Casa Del Chiz"). He has an ex-wife Rosemary, he also has a son Tony Chisel born in 1980 and recently was united with his daughter Alexis. On 24 March 2008, the same day he was united with his daughter Alexis, Jimmy Chisel was allegedly stabbed by his son Tony Chisel. Investigations are pending. Wrestlers managed by Jimmy Chisel * Badre Bally * Dave Bermingham * The Avenger * Ivan Petrov * Igor Petrov * HellRazor * Big Baby Jake * Phil Atken Notable Wrestlers trained by Jimmy Chisel * Tony Chisel * Badre Bally * Spitz Vipper * Randy Campbell * Andrew Campbell * David Wall Triva * 2PW Announcer Mike Trent was the first person to call him The Chiz. * He neither managed nor trained Aiee The Midget but he is responsible for hiring him to work for R4GE. Chisel Chisel Chisel Chisel Chisel Chisel Chisel Category:Characters from Texas Chisel